An organic solar cell is a device that may directly convert solar energy into electric energy by applying a photovoltaic effect. A solar cell may be divided into an inorganic solar cell and an organic solar cell, depending on the materials constituting a thin film. Typical solar cells are made through a p-n junction by doping crystalline silicon (Si), which is an inorganic semiconductor. Electrons and holes generated by absorbing light diffuse to p-n junction points and move to an electrode while being accelerated by the electric field. The power conversion efficiency in this process is defined as the ratio of electric power given to an external circuit and solar power entering the solar cell, and the efficiency have reached approximately 24% when measured under a currently standardized virtual solar irradiation condition. However, since inorganic solar cells in the related art already have shown the limitation in economic feasibility and material demands and supplies, an organic semiconductor solar cell, which is easily processed and inexpensive and has various functionalities, has come into the spotlight as a long-term alternative energy source.
For the solar cell, it is important to increase efficiency so as to output as much electric energy as possible from solar energy. In order to increase the efficiency of this solar cell, it is important to generate as many excitons as possible inside a semiconductor, but it is also important to pull the generated charges to the outside without loss. One of the reasons for the charge loss is the extinction of generated electrons and holes due to recombination. Various methods have been proposed to deliver generated electrons and holes to an electrode without loss, but additional processes are required in most cases, and accordingly, manufacturing costs may be increased.